Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule filling machine, specifically to a filling mechanism applied to capsule filling machine.
Description of Related Arts
Currently, the pharmaceutical industry uses fully-automatic type capsule filling machine, including a capsule sorting and splitting mechanism, an empty capsule eliminating mechanism, filling mechanism and refilling mechanism, capsule securing mechanism, product ejecting mechanism, mold cleaning mechanism, man-machine interface controlling mechanism, mechanical driving mechanism, index tabling mechanism, and framework, working platform, and etc.
Among these, the working principles of filling mechanism is to have medicinal powder evolved to a powder grain shape through multiple times or series of progressive stamping, and to fill the medicinal powder into vacant capsule bodies, whereby in this procedure of stamping medicinal powder to form powder grain, the medicinal powder has to pass through the blocking of a flat head lateral powder blocker at a side of the metering disk, which causes an amount of medicinal powder unevenly transported and not uniformly distributed, causing the amount of medicinal powder to differ among various medicinal powder holes of the same set on the metering disk and to have less precision, resulting in less precision in the filling of the medicinal powder into the capsule, diminished yield rate of capsule products, and further causing less effective treatment for patients.